


Bittersweet

by TimeKeepsSticking



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKeepsSticking/pseuds/TimeKeepsSticking
Summary: Taako knows something is wrong the moment he stops meditating.





	Bittersweet

Taako knows something is wrong the moment he stops meditating. _The cookies?_ he thinks, jumping to his feet. They were a special batch for Angus’ birthday: triple chocolate with a healthy sprinkling of walnuts. Taako knows he’d rather not have to make them again.

The oven isn’t smoking when he saunters into the kitchen. The cookies look fine. And none of the batter has _mysteriously_ gone missing from Mr. Skeleton sneaking down. Frowning, he hops onto one of the counters with a soft plop. He counts on his fingers all that he did before sitting down to get in his zone. He’d magic’d the dishes clean, set the timer, magic’d the laundry away, and picked out his outfit for the party that night. He gets a sinking feeling in his gut as flashes of people dying from his cooking appear before his eyes.

He shakes the feeling away with deep breaths. Even almost 30 years after the horrible event in Glamorsprings, - _that wasn’t your fault! he reminds himself, biting the inside of his cheek._ \- using magic to do ordinary things, especially cooking, brought back horrible, vivid memories. Sazed had ruined him in more ways than one and Taako knew. It never seemed to matter how well Taako knew. The memories almost never seemed to stop.

Tear-filled eyes stare at the oven. Had he magic’d the cookies? He can’t remember, can’t think through the muddled mess that is his mind. He hiccups as the tears stream down his cheeks.

Taako cries and cries as he struggles to get off his feet. Making a new batch is the only way he can feel better about this. It’s the only way he can know for sure. The red mixing bowl falls out of his hands as soon as he grabs it and shatters on the ground. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He grabs the next available one, even though he knows it’s too small for what he’s about to make. The sugar and flour spill over when held in his shaking hands. They sprinkle on the ground and dust the shattered glass. He can’t tell the vanilla extract from the Worcestershire bottle through his blurry eyesight. He grabs them both.

When he finishes mixing together everything he stares down at the worst thing he’s ever made. The dough’s watery, which it definitely shouldn’t be. It’s less brown and more purple if anything. With another hiccup, he realizes he wound up using the wrong kind of chocolate anyway and neither bottle he grabbed was vanilla extract.

“Sweetest?” Kravitz calls from the other room. Immediately, Taako casts a glamor on himself and prestidigitation on the floor. Kravitz pokes his head in to see a humming Taako rinsing out the bad mixture. “Is everything alright?”

“Peachy keen!” Taako says and flashes his lover a smile. “Cookie’s are almost done, sexy. Why don’t you mosey on back upstairs and I’ll meet you with some whipped cream covering some delicate areas.” Kravitz frowns and steps forward, his boot shattering the glass beneath his feet.

“Taako, we’ve talked about this. You can do anything you want and I will support you unconditionally.” He continues walking forward as Taako closes his eyes. “I don’t mind you making your college. I don’t mind you buying half the clothes in Neverwinter. I don’t mind you doing anything you do.” He cups Taako’s face in his freezing hands. “What I do mind, and what I won’t support, is you lying to me.”

“Kravvy, let’s uh, let’s have a feelings jam later, okay?” Taako gently swipes Kravitz’s hands away.

“Taako.”

“I’m just being all silly with remembering things, y’know? It’s all fine.”

“Taako get rid of the glamor. I know you’re lying to me.”

He sighs when the glamor comes off, revealing his streaming make up and cracked lips. Kravitz lifts him up and sets him on the counter. They don’t speak while Kravitz cleans Taako’s face with a cold wet cloth. Taako wants to tell him that won’t get rid of the make up, but he knows that isn’t the point. While Kravitz may not know how to comfort people well, even after 30 years of taking care of Taako, he knows how to make Taako feel better. A cup of cocoa with peppermint and teeny marshmallows or warm wooly blankets. Even small things like cleaning his face made Taako feel infinitely better.

“I don’t think it’s fair to force you to talk about this,” Kravitz concedes. “After the party, I’ll still be home. Then, can we talk about it? Just a little?” Taako nods and sniffs. With a toothy grin, Kravitz leans forward and kisses Taako. “We’ll help you get through this, I promise.”

“After the party?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v tired and wrote this @ 4 am so it might be hot garbage. i hope y'all like it tho <3


End file.
